neverafterhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of the Wiki
=Never After High Wikia- Rules= Welcome! Never After High Wikia and its crew are glad to welcome you. This wiki is a fanfic wiki. However, we welcome other EAH-related things, such as webisodes and your own fan characters. If you would like to know what this wiki is all about, go to the ‘About- Wiki’ page. OCs FAQ What is an OC? OC stands for Original Character. It is basically a character you make. For example: You might have a character called Pete Pan who is the son of Peter Pan. It's not a canon character, meaning it is offical and owned by Mattel, but it is your own OC and you can use them to RP, draw, whatever you want. 'What kind of OCs can I make?' This wiki is for mirror characters, the opposites of canon characters. However, OCs are welcome as long as they are mirror OCs. If you already have a normal EAH OC, instead of putting that character in the wiki, you should put that character's mirror version on the wiki. You can also just make up a mirror OC. 'Is a daughter of Batman OK?' There are limits on who the parent of your OC is. Parent stories should be fairytales, nursery rhymes, legends & lore, and mythology. Batman or Willy Wonka are bad examples of parent stories. Movie characters and book characters (that are not one of the types listed above) are almost always not allowed. If you are unsure about a story, check with an admin or comment on this page. In short, Batman is not acceptable for a parent story because he is not from a fairy tale. 'Editing' As this is a fanfiction wiki, it is hard to understand what is and is not allowed. If you would like to be assigned a task such as writing a diary or writing information, ask Ivypan800, RoybelGirl, CrystalPony7, or Filip of Mount Honora. Spelling errors are made often but need to be fixed. This is one helpful thing you can do. Also, from what is written in the bio, add Trivia ''relating to the character. '''Images & Videos' We love webisodes (EAH mini-episodes) and character art! If you would like to make any form of art, go on ahead! But before you post the artwork, ask Ivypan800, our card artist, if it is okay. Nothing inappropriate, please. And videos! Webisodes are welcome, just make sure it is the full thing. Here are our webisode goals: · April-May 2016: Chapters 1-2 · June-July 2016: Chapters 3-4 · Aug.- Sept. 2016: Clips from EAH specials · Nov.-Oct. 2016: Chapter 5 Special Abilities If you are an Admin(istrator), you can have more privileges. Chat Moderators/Discussion Moderators will also be assigned. I cannot have too many, however. The admins will watch over what users edit and add, and may decide to appoint these jobs. If you’d like to be one, DON’T ask. If you have been banned at any point on this wiki, you are not allowed any privileges. These admins are good people. If they do something you think is wrong, tell me (Filip of Mount Honora) about it. Tolerance over Behavior While some wikis don’t have rules on language and behavior, this wiki does. As EAH is targeted for children of a wide variety of ages, this wiki cannot have bad language. Bad language will be pointed out. Severe language, such as cuss words will NOT be okay. Any severe language casts a 3-day ban. Continuous language can amount to more. 'Artwork' As this is a fanfiction wiki, the art uploaded needs to be made by the users and Admins. If there is a certain cannon character you would like to do the art for, or you already have an image of one of the characters and aren't sure where to put it, please message Ivypann800 or Filip of Mount Honora for more information. Copy writes and related rules When you upload an original piece of art to this wiki please keep in mind... It must have been made by you: Please do not steal others art and try to pass it off as your own. Ivypan800 has given Never After High wiki permission for it's artists to use her cannon character card art from Royal and Rebel Pedia, but only when making the alter egos of canon characters, not OCs Credit where credit's due: When you upload any original art you made (from scratch) to this wiki, please write in the image's description that you are the original creator of the image. If you are adding an image that you got permission to use, please add the name of the original artist as well. If you do not add this an admin will add it for you. Child friendly: Never After High Wiki is a site for fans of all ages, please make sure that any art you add is appropriate for young children and keeps in line with the theme of Ever After High. Please note that Never After High Wiki is trusting it's users to be honest about the art they upload. If you believe a user has broken any of the rules regarding their art or that they have in some way stolen an image without permission or credit then please contact an admin. Thank you. More TBA. ' ' Category:Help Pages Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Rules Category:About